Those Eyes: Thriller
by Bodis
Summary: What we did in the past gives us the powers we have now. The loss of our families and friends drove us mad. Big Business Corps. will pay
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Son. Do you know why you're here?"

The boy in his early twenties sat in the chair looking at the wall as the police continued to question him.

"This knife and this mask were found at the scene of the crime covered in your fingerprints, as well as blood from thirteen victims found at the scene."

The cop pushed two small plastic bags toward the boy. He broke his stare and looked down at the knife in one bag and the mask in the other. He reached for the mask and slowly started stroking it through the bag. The tool of his madness, crafted by his own hands. The mask was white, with two big hollow eyes and a line of teeth. Across the diagonal was one black line, painted with the greatest of care. The knife was further away so that his cuffed hands couldn't reach. He put down the mask and looked up at the one way glass. His face was blood-stained, covered in bruises and scratches. His hair was matted from the dried blood, and his eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion.

"We're not going to get anything out of him, take him back to the holding cell."

As two more officers came in, the boys eyes darted to the interrogating officer.

"You want me to answer your questions... but, do you have the stomach for the answers?"

The officer stopped halfway out the door and turned in surprise to hear his suspect speak. He waved off the other two officers.

"I'm listening..." said the detective as he pulled up a boy lifted his hands in protest of the cuffs. The detective analyzed the action and gave into the miniscule demand. He took out a set of keys and unlocked the cuffs. The boy rubbed his wrists and ran his fingers through his long curly hair. Then the boy stood up, making the cop reach for his gun, but the boy had no intention of harming anybody. He walked to the barred window and looked out.

"I'm waiting..." said the detective coldly.

"Patience detective... we have plenty of time to talk about the events that happened last night."

The detective felt uneasy by the boys tone, it just made him uncomfortable knowing what he did, and yet how calm his demeanor was.

"Do you know the reason for iron bars being used in prisons, Detective?"

The Detective paced on the other side of the table, making sure to keep space between him and his captive.

"No, I don't believe so" answered the detective, "why?"

"Iron bars are used to contain the evil, even after the body has decayed."

"I guess you'll be here a long time then, huh?" the detective remarked.

"Do you think i'm evil?"

"I believe there is something seriously wrong with you, upstairs." the Detective answered.

"Perhaps you're right, then again, you could be very wrong"

The conversation started to become cold, the detective felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The boys tone had grown shallow and raspy, like he was telling his story with as little effort as possible.

"Life, detective, creates the good and the bad. From the moment a child is enrolled in kindergarten up until they gratuate from high school. Humans are refined into their own groups based on how reality sees they are best fit. Life seemed to brand me an outcast. So, I developed an imaginary friend. Then one day, he left and I was left to fend for myself. I was a bright kid but, in this world that means absolutely nothing."

The Detective scanned his prisoner and noticed his demeanor shifting, the boy was slowly swaying in front of the window.

"Maybe, you should sit down" the detective boy turned his head and stared into the detectives eyes, and the detective felt a small hint of fear. The boys eyes were as hard as ice, and he had a smile on his face, seemed almost like it spread from ear to ear.

"I'll stand, thank you". The boy walked over to the table and reached for the bag containing the mask. He held it gingerly in his hands and ran his fingers over it.

"Do you have children, detective?"

The detective gave the boy a stern look.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm only asking because when i was young i used to love Holloween."

"Why are you rambling on about this... the reason I kept you here was to have you tell me what happened. Not to listen to your life story!"

The boys eyes' met the detectives and the detective quickly looked away.

"What's wrong Detective? Do I make you feel uneasy?"

The detective grabbed the knife on the table and walked out the door.

"I need someone in there with me..."

"What are you saying? You can't handle it?"

"Captain, the kid gives me the creeps!"

"Fine, take a Junior officer in with you""Captain?"

"It's the best I can do"

The detective went back into the interrogation room, Junior officer at his heels. The room looked empty. The detective ordered the junior officer to wait in the room, while he located the prisoner. The detective left the room once again, closing the door behind him. In the corner of the room, was the boy, hiding behind the door. His face was hidden under a blood stained mask.

"Hello, Junior Officer Stewart..."

The officer drew his weapon and aimed down the sights at the boy.

"Stay where you are!" Stewart ordered.

The boys blue eyes stared at him through the mask. The masked kid took a step forward. Officer Stewart let a shot off hitting the boy in the arm. The boy hesitated for a second and took another step. Stewart shot again, this time in the chest, but the boy still trudged forward. Four more shots went off, but Stewart was unable to stop his attacker. Stewart dropped his gun and took a step back, fear in his eyes.

The door to the interrogation room burst open. "Where did you go?" asked the detective.

"I've been right here"

"Where's Officer Stewart?"

"Who?"

The detective walked over to the boy and threw him against the wall. The boy giggled a bit and looked at the detective.

"Listen to me you piece of shit, tell me where he is..."

"Detective, I never figured you one for police brutality"

The detective dropped the kid and left the room once again. A few seconds later two officers came in and led the kid to a holding cell.

The next day the police began the search for Officer Stewart. The interrogation continued...

"Still no sign of your lost officer, Detective?"

"That's none of your business, now continue your story."

"I'm not sure my story was interesting you, so i decided to start over"

The Detective stood up and paced, he looked around the room quick and then back to his captive, who sat in the chair with a smirk on his face.

"I used to be a law-biding citizen, much like you are now detective... and then after a few drinks at the party, it dawned on me..."

The Detective took a step forward, "What dawned on you?"

"Did you ever stop to think how screwed up life is? We live in a world where loyalty means nothing to people. The evil go unpunished, and the vigilantees who stand up for what is just are the ones persecuted."

"So, What? you see yourself as a Vigilantee?"

"No Detective, according to the rules of law I am the evil one, for slaying my, so called victims. What I did at the time was just..."

"Listen to me, you snot nosed little prick, just because life doesn't go your way doesn't give you the right..."

"The Right!" The boy stood up at the table and stared down the Detective."I'm starting to think the reason you can't look at me, Detective, is that your past was not as bright and spotless as you make it out to be. I think when you see me, you see a younger you, with the power to do, what you were so afraid to."

The Detective met the boys gaze for a second, then walked out the door and motioned for the guards to take the boy back to his cell. The two officers came into the room and shut the door behind them with an echoing boom, that resonated in the air for an unnaturally long period of time. The two officers looked at the boy, now staring out the window.

"Alright son, let's go!"One officer reached out to grab the boy by the shoulder, when a deep, hissing voice arose from the boy.

"Officer Parsons, Officer Troy..." the boy turned around slowly to reveal his face covered by a blood-stained mask, "how nice of you to join me"

"Real cute" said Parsons, pulling out a pair of cuffs. "Now show us your hands!"Troy reached for his gun, as Parsons took a step boy held out his hands, and the detective cuffed one hand. The boy quickly grabbed the other cuff from the cops hand, and plunged it into the meat of the officers throat. Then with a quick pull, he severred the officers throat, sending blood spattering all over his mask. Troy started letting loose shot after shot, but the boy just kept moving. The officer pulled out a stun-gun and fired it into the kids abdoman. He hunched over for a second than, returned to his upright position, and continued toward the officer. He grabbed the officer by the scruff of his jacket and looked down into his eyes.

"Are you scared officer Troy?"

Troy stood there for a moment in awe, and then started swinging at the boys gut. Every blow connecting with a thud. Finally Troy was out of breath, and at the mercy of his attacker.

"My turn!"

"Detective, in my office!"

Detective Aimes walked across the police department to the Captains office. He was worried. Being in the Captains office was never good news.

"Have a seat Aimes..."

Aimes grabbed a chair and sat down. He quickly glanced around the room at all the medals and awards scattered acros the walls.

"I didn't call you here to idolize my work... Why hasn't your detainee been set up with a lawyer yet?"

"We did..."

"And?"

Aimes smiled for a second before answering.

"Well, Detective?"

"Captain, when the prisoner's lawyer tried to discuss legal matters with him, he told his lawyer to leave before he decided to throw his tight ass in with the population, so that they might help him loosen up a bit... If you catch my drift..."

"I'm glad you find this humorous Detective. Where is your prisoner now?"

"Parsons and Troy are escorting him back to his cell as we speak."

Just then, outside the office came the sound off broken glass and screams followed by gunshots.

"What the hell?" the Captain said standing up and staring through the windows of his turned in time to see a masked figure step out of the interrogation room. The sound of broken glass was from the breaking interrogation room window. The screams were from the bloodied body of Troy, now laying on the floor, covered in glass. The gunshots were from the ten remaining officers at their looked at the spectacle in awe and his only reaction was him gawking his face in an after shot tore through his flesh, but left the masked attacker no worse for the ware. With a sideways glance at the Captains office, he reached down and grabbed the body of Officer Troy and with one hand, launched him thirty feet across the police station, through the Captains office window.

"Aimes, What the hell is going on?" came the Captains voice from behind his looked around the police station at the officers relentlessly firing shot after shot with no effect. One of the officers grabbed a shotgun from a gun case nearby and started pumping out shellnafter shell. The masked man turned and eyed his attackers. He grabbed a desk nearby and threw it across the room with ease, taking out lamps, officers and windows. He continued his onslaught by charging at the last few remaining officers. The first he grabbed by the head and cracked against the corner of the desk, sending blood and skull fragments exploding across the desk. The next he grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and used him as a shield to get closer to the remaining officer. He tossed the carcaus onto the floor. Then he approached the final officer who was reloading her weapon. He waited, watching her intently as she struggled to load the jammed gun. He looked at the desk nearest him and saw an evidence bag containing his knife. He reached over and gingerly removed the knife and flicked it open. It was a small four-inch pocket knife, with a black handle. The officer finally finished reloading her weapon and raised her gun to fire. The masked man swiftly slit her wrists, and she dropped the gun. He cocked his head to the side and glanced toward the office where Troys body now lay.

"Aimes! Oh, Aimes" came a cold hissing voice. The masked man grabbed the woman by the throat and placed his knife gently against her Aimes stood up from behind the chair and analyzed the room, now riddled with corpses and debris.

"What do you want kid?"

"Come forward Aimes, don't be shy."

"Let her go kid, she has nothing to do with this."

"Come closer."

Aimes inched forward until there was only a foot or so between the two of them.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just thought you could use a shower." The masked man raised his knife to the female officers throat and drove the blade in and then forcefully ripped it back out, sending a rain of blood squirting all over Aimes face. Aimes shielded his face, but the blood continued to cover his clothes and masked man walked over to a nearby window, grabbed a chair, and threw it through. A gust of air burst through the window sending papers flying across the floor.

"We'll be in touch Aimes" said the masked man as he leapt out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome back, Master Fury." The boy in the white mask looked at his servant.

"Good evening, Plague. Where are the others?"

"In the gallery, at least that's where i saw them last." Plague was a short woman with a witches hat and a medieval plague mask made of leather covering her face. Her voice sounded like that of an older woman but she herself was only in her twenties. She wore a long dark cape.

"Follow me Plague." The two of them walked down a long corridor by candle-light. The walls were crumbling from disrepair and lack of maintanence. Allmost every window was shattered and the walls were covered in graffiti. At the end of the corridor there was a door open and light leaking out of the room on the other side. Voices were shouting and glass was being broke. Fury opened the door and a group of very large dogs came running out followed by a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, which you could make out slightly around the edge of the fox mask she was wearing. Her voice was high pitched and childish, almost annoying.

"Fury's back!" she yelled running back through the door, the pack of large dogs following her.

"Good old Kiya" Fury said as he pushed his way into the room was large and filled with a bright light from a chandelier hanging from the cieling. In the center of the room was a long mohagany table, and the walls were covered in newspaper clippings from the tabloids.

"Roll Call!" yelled Fury

"Plague!" yelled the girl standing next to Fury in the plague mask.

"Kiya!" yelled the girl with the fox mask surrounded by dogs.

"Gabe!" yelled a man in a well tailored suit standing in the corner, with a raven perched on his was a brief silence, someone was missing from their group. Fury took a quick glance around the room.

"Where the hell is RIP?"The room remained silent as Fury attempted to meet someone's gaze."You were supposed to be watching him... who's taking responsibility this time?"

"Nobody likes that little brat of yours..." came the voice from the shrouded figure in the corner with the removed his mask and glared at Gabe, standing in the corner. Gabe averted the gaze, he knew the trick to Fury's Power.

"Are you afraid of me Gabe?" Fury took a few long strides toward him and continued his conversation. "If I scare you Gabe, let me know so i can be sure to put you at ease."Gabe still averted his gaze. His raven spread its wings and hissed at Fury, making him take a step back.

"Are you afraid of my birds, Fury?"A piece of wood fell from the cieling making everyone look up. Perched throughout the rafters were dozens of ravens. Fury took another step back, and returned his gaze to Gabe, who was smiling with satisfaction. He reached his hand to his shoulder. The bird leapt from his hand to his shoulder. Gabe brought the bird close to his face, rubbed it's feathered head. "Good boy, Jasper." Gabe whispered into the birds ear. Then the bird flew up into the rafters with the rest of the flock.

"You try that again and I will kill you myself!" Fury turned to leave when the raven's in the rafters started kawing.

"Never turn your back on an advisary, Fury!" Jasper and the flock of ravens dove at Fury. Fury turned around in time to see a splatter of blood fill the air.

"No! My birds!" A small boy leapt down from the rafters onto the bodies of the few fallen birds. He reached down, picked up a lifeless body in his hand. The group watched in awe as the young boy split the bird in half with his bear hands and fed upon the flesh.

"You little bastard!" Gabe took a step forward, hand on his rapier, but the boy reacted swiftly. He leapt across the room and looked Gabe in the face with a smile.

"Who are you calling a brat? Now, Die!" The boy pulled three needles out of his sleeve and stabbed them into the neck of the dumbstruck Gabe. Just before the last needle was able to be jabbed into place, Fury restrained him.

"Let me kill him, let me kill him, let me kill that no good bastard, let me go!" Fury grabbed the last needle and jabbed it into the boys neck and he passed out. From the corner came a harsh cough. followed by the sound of blood hitting the floor.

"Fucking kid!" Gabe fell to the ground.

The next morning Gabe woke up, neck bandaged and bloody. He looked around the room, it was empty for the most part except for Plague tending to some cleaning. Gabe's grey eyes looked out the window into the early morning sky. That damn kid, he thought to himself. He put his hand to his neck.

_"Let me kill him, let me kill that no good bastard!"_

Gabe looked back at Plague who was now near his bed, bandages in hand.

"Try not to speak Gabe, heaven knows you did enough last night"Gabe looked at her for a moment then looked back out the window.

"Gabe, you should know better by now not to say things like that, or do things like that. You know about that boy's past. Hell we all do... Fury is the only thing that kid has as far as family. Especially after what happened to his mother."

_I remember the day Fury brought him here_, Gabe thought closing his eyes.

RIP grew up in the same neighborhood as his four allies. But one day when his mother was in the middle of an appointment, a group of young kids broke in and killed his mother in front of him. Then they took the money and ran off. RIP wandered the streets for days on end, digging through dumpsters and feeding on stray animals to survive. The day Fury found him he was feeding on a homeless person living in an alley behind an abandoned building. RIP even tried to kill Fury out of rage and instinct. Fury however used his power to help soothe the boys mind, at least enough to keep him compliant.

Gabe opened his eyes just as Plague finished with changing his bandages. She collected the dirty gauss and left the room to dispose of them. Gabe looked at the flourescent light in the cieling. There was something else Gabe remembered about the finding of RIP. The kid apparently had a book from his mom's business, a book on accupuncture. Gabe touched his throat again. The kid was deadly thats for sure, but deffinitely a loose cannon.

Gabe sat up and put on his clothes and ventured downstairs. He planned on meeting the others outside for their daily ritual. As he opened the front doors, a nice cool dusty breeze blew into the house. Outside the house was the remains of an old town, full of broken down houses and barren streets, full of was a group of three standing in the middle of the street facing the sunrise. Fury, Plague and Kiya, stared off into the distance. Their faces devoid of emotion, their eyes filled with sorrow. This used to be their town... their home. Gabe turned toward the manor and on the roof sat RIP, staring blankly into the sunrise.

"You came close again, last night, Gabe. I hope you know that."

"Can it, Fury. I'm sick of listening to tell me how close I was." Fury walked back toward the manor, eyes down.

"You better get your rest, tonight we're hitting the Big Business Building. I expect all of you to be at your best." said Fury as he looked back at the others. He looked toward the roof at RIP. He took great pity on that boy. Regaurdless he was part of the team, and a violent part at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Big Business Building was a large structure at the center of the city, where most deals and contracts for building were signed and filed. It was heavily guarded, on the ground, on the roof, and throughout the inside of the building.

On the roof of the building there was a helipad, and a guard stationed at the roof entrance along with one at each of the four corners of the building. On the ground floor there were six guards watching monitors. The main headquarters for the security team was on the third floor.

On the roof, a guard lit a cigarette and took a few drags. He looked around the roof quickly and then reached for his walkie.

"Team One, All Clear."On the ground floor, the guards glanced across the monitors.

"Team Two, All Clear."

A strong breeze blew across the rooftop. A damp, cold wind, that made the guard shiver. A bird landed on the rail of the helipad, a big black bird. Then another one landed next to it, and another next to that. The guard walked onto the helipad and attempted to shoo the birds away, but they sat there, hissing at the guard. Then from across the roof came a cry, then another, and another. The guard drew his gun and aimed across the rooftop. An eery prescence was on the roof, and he could feel it.

"Good Evening" Came a voice from behind him. He spun around and saw a man in well tailored clothes standing there. A rapier was clenched in his hand, and with a quick thrust, the guard fell to the ground.

"Feast, my friends" A large flock of ravens too numerous to count fluttered around the guard and within seconds, stripped the guards flesh down to the bone.

"Too Easy!"

A couple walked through the doors downstairs, led by four very large leashed dogs.

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" The room was silent for a second followed by the click of a dog leash being unhooked. A dark grin crept across the womans face as she spoke a command.

"Kill!" The dogs leapt into action charging toward the serveilence table. They leapt over the monitors, sinking their teeth into their juicy prey. Screams filled the room as the floor slowly became drenched in blood.

"Heel!" Barked another order from the woman. The dogs returned to her side, and followed them to the elevator.

On the third floor, a young girl sat in a holding cell, she had been detained at a checkpoint near the city limits for possesion of stolen goods. An alarm in the far corner went off, and she slid a plague mask over her face and reached into her purse and retrieved a few nail polish bottles. She opened them and dumped them on the ground. Within minutes, men and women in the office began dropping to the ground, their hands around their throats. She opened another bottle and poured it on the same spot, there was a lot of smoke. She picked the lock and walked to the elevator. It stopped with a "Ding!" the doors opened, revealing a maskless Fury and Kiya. Plague stepped inside and the door closed.

"I wonder if I go in yet?" The street outside the police station was awfully quiet, even for RIP. He looked back and forth along the street at the street lights. Then he stood up and dusted off his pants. "Guess I better..." RIP turned and trotted up the steps and through the doors. Everyone he passed in the main hall stared at him curiously. A little boy with a mask on the top of his head. He entered the main office of the police department and walked up to the man sitting behind the desk that read "Booking".

"May I help you son?"RIP looked at the old man and slowly pulled his mask down. "Shy, huh? If you tell me how i can help, this would be a lot easier..."

"I ...", the old man listened in anticipation. "I need you all to die" The old man gave the boy a puzzled look.

"What did you say?" RIP reached out a hand and motioned the old man closer.

"Die!" RIP said as he plunged a needle deep into the old mans room fell silent, everyone was looking at RIP. Every officer stared at him, hands motioning to draw their weapons. RIP took a quick glance and reached inside his sleeve and drew a handful of needles. The officers drew their weapons, but they weren't fast enough for the boy. With a quick flurry of motion, needles were sent flying in every direction. Not a sound arose from around the room. It was tranquil. Then blood erupted from every body on the floor. RIP smiled and started dancing and splashing, like a child in a rainstorm. Fury would be so proud!


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Business Building was a large structure at the center of the city, where most deals and contracts for building were signed and filed. It was heavily guarded, on the ground, on the roof, and throughout the inside of the building.

On the roof of the building there was a helipad, and a guard stationed at the roof entrance along with one at each of the four corners of the building. On the ground floor there were six guards watching monitors. The main headquarters for the security team was on the third floor.

On the roof, a guard lit a cigarette and took a few drags. He looked around the roof quickly and then reached for his walkie.

"Team One, All Clear."

On the ground floor, the guards glanced across the monitors.

"Team Two, All Clear."

A strong breeze blew across the rooftop. A damp, cold wind, that made the guard shiver. A bird landed on the rail of the helipad, a big black bird. Then another one landed next to it, and another next to that. The guard walked onto the helipad and attempted to _shoo_ the birds away, but they sat there, hissing at the guard. Then from across the roof came a cry, then another, and another. The guard drew his gun and aimed across the rooftop. An eery prescence was on the roof, and he could feel it.

"Good Evening" Came a voice from behind him. He spun around and saw a man in well tailored clothes standing there. A rapier was clenched in his hand, and with a quick thrust, the guard fell to the ground.

"Feast, my friends" A large flock of ravens too numerous to count fluttered around the guard and within seconds, stripped the guards flesh down to the bone.

"Too Easy!"

A couple walked through the doors downstairs, led by four very large leashed dogs.

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" The room was silent for a second followed by the click of a dog leash being unhooked. A dark grin crept across the womans face as she spoke a command.

"Kill!" The dogs leapt into action charging toward the serveilence table. They leapt over the monitors, sinking their teeth into their juicy prey. Screams filled the room as the floor slowly became drenched in blood.

"Heel!" Barked another order from the woman. The dogs returned to her side, and followed them to the elevator.

On the third floor, a young girl sat in a holding cell, she had been detained at a checkpoint near the city limits for possesion of stolen goods. An alarm in the far corner went off, and she slid a plague mask over her face and reached into her purse and retrieved a few nail polish bottles. She opened them and dumped them on the ground. Within minutes, men and women in the office began dropping to the ground, their hands around their throats. She opened another bottle and poured it on the same spot, there was a lot of smoke. She picked the lock and walked to the elevator. It stopped with a "Ding!" the doors opened, revealing a maskless Fury and Kiya. Plague stepped inside and the door closed.

"I wonder if I go in yet?" The street outside the police station was awfully quiet, even for RIP. He looked back and forth along the street at the street lights. Then he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Guess I better..." RIP turned and trotted up the steps and through the doors. Everyone he passed in the main hall stared at him curiously. A little boy with a mask on the top of his head. He entered the main office of the police department and walked up to the man sitting behind the desk that read "Booking".

"May I help you son?"RIP looked at the old man and slowly pulled his mask down. "Shy, huh? If you tell me how i can help, this would be a lot easier..."

"I...", the old man listened in anticipation. "I need you all to die" The old man gave the boy a puzzled look.

"What did you say?" RIP reached out a hand and motioned the old man closer.

"Die!" RIP said as he plunged a needle deep into the old mans neck.

The room fell silent, everyone was looking at RIP. Every officer stared at him, hands motioning to drawtheir weapons. RIP took a quick glance and reached inside his sleeve and drew a handful of needles. The officers drew their weapons, but they weren't fast enough for the boy. With a quick flurry of motion, needles were sent flying in every direction. Not a sound arose from around the room. It was tranquil. Then blood erupted from every body on the floor. RIP smiled and started dancing and splashing, like a child in a rainstorm. Fury would be so proud!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4

_What is it we're fighting for?_

"Hun, can you come inside please!"

"Just a minute, dear!" The man picked up a paintbrush and put the last few strokes of paint on his sign.

_Down With B.B.C._ was blazoned across the picket sign. The door of the house behind him slammed shut.

"Well, Mr. Fury, do you suppose your fiance might be getting impatient?"

"Emily..."

"Excuse me, sir, do i know you?"

"Why no you don't ma'am, Charles Fury is my name."

"Well if you see my fiance, will you tell him his meal is going to get cold after too long?"

"Actually he just showed up!"

"Let's eat then!"

Both people walked into the house and ate their dinner. That night there came a sound from downstairs. It awoke the both of them. Charles grabbed his knife and slowly made his way down the stairs. The sound of breaking dishes echoed from the kitchen. He peered around the corner to see a group of older men digging everything out of each closet. The mens faces were hidden behind ski masks. The only weapons he could see were baseball bats. He was outnumbered three to one. He looked around the corner again, this time he was met by a bright light shining in his face. The men in the kitchen surged toward him, bats in hand. Charles fumbled up the stairs, every few steps he would slip. Eventually the men were surrounding him, hitting him again and again in the back with the aluminum bats. Then from the top of the stairs came a scream. The scream caught the attackers attention. They bolted up the stairs after her, after Emily. Charles grabbed the rungs of the stairs and pulled himself up the stairs. Every motion hurt, every pull sent pain up his back. There were screams coming from the bedroom. Charles could only hear cries of pain and agony, followed by the reverbaration of each bat as it struck Emily's body. Then it was silent. The men came back and with one final blow to the head, Charles's world went black.

"Charles..."

_Emily!_

"Charles, can you hear me?"

_Emily!_

"Charles, my name is Claudia, i'm an EMT, you've been attacked... can you hear me?"

"Emily..."

"Hang on Charles, we're taking you to the hospital"

Charles looked out the window of the hospital room, the trees were brown, the sun was setting, the world felt colder. He looked down at the ring on his finger. He stroked it lightly, and tears came to his eyes. As he breathed he felt the tightness of his lungs. He must've broken a couple of ribs, and his head throbbed from a concussion.

"Excuse me..." In the door stood a local police officer. "Are you Charles Fury?"

Charles nodded wiping away the tears.

"I have a few questions i'd like to ask you, that ok?"

He nodded again.

The officer took off his hat and sat in a bedside chair, he dug in his pocket for a notebook and a pencil. "So, what happened last night?"

Charles looked down at his ring. "Last night..."

The officer interrupted, "You do know that you have the right to remain silent?"

Charles looked at him confused. "Why..."

"We have eye witness reports saying you beat your wife to death last night."

"Who..."

"Your neighbors say they heard a lot of racket, followed by some yelling and screaming."

"I did not kill my wife..."

"Several others will testify you did, I think this would be a good time to get your story straight"

"Get out of here!" Charles screamed at the police officer.

At the trial Charles was not convicted of his wifes murder. There was not enough evidence to properly convict him. After the trial, Charles returned home and began asking the neighbors why they had testified against him. Even worse why they had lied about the state of his relationship with Emily. They always answered, "Sorry, I have to go" or "It's the truth".

The inside of the house was still a mess, the police did nothing to help the situation. He went to the bedroom and looked at the large blood stain on the floor. He fell to his knees and just stared in awe. This had to be a dream.

The phone on the bedside table rang, causing him to jump. He crawled across the floor and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Fury, this is Proffessor Lancaster, i'm calling because you missed your final exam. I had left previous messages but i only got the answering machine. I was calling to let you know that you have missed too many classes and it is great regret that i have to inform you of this at such a poor time. I'm sorry, but you cannot graduate and you are expelled from the college."

Charles slammed the phone back on the receiver. His life was over, there would be no degree in clinical Psychology, there would be no happy family.

Charles locked the door behind him as he left his house for the last time. As he faced the street he noticed a BBC van parked at the corner of the street facing his house. He walked out into the road toward the vehicle only to have it speed off.

_Emily_

Fury reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. Nobody in the elevator said anything, they just waited patiently for the door to open. When the door finally did open, there was a grinning Gabe on the other side. "You guys take forever!"


End file.
